Six Thousand Years To Late
by tonto753
Summary: The guardian of the right gate of hell come back in the from the dead in western Russia and a new addition is added to the B.P.R.D to help with the new threat that has now threatedned the human race.
1. Monster of red stone

Western Russia, 2002 B.C.

It was cold, very cold and just a bit numbing to the long blonde haired girl that sat in the snows that had piled up around her for the past few days, but there was still something that would not be covered by the soft snow falling around the blue eyed women…the bodies of slain humans and there blood that stained the cold world around her. Avereno Voklasaw Evenilunaw as the history books would call he had just one another of her battles against the humans who tried to invade her land, only this time the casualties were high. Almost everyone that had fought on both sides were dead only a few of her minions had lived along with some of the high ranking generals for the humans and in the center of all this death she lie, letting the cold snow pile over her pale skin. The Great Voklasaw had finally had enough lives taken by her sword and this battle made her realize that she was tired, all the blood she had seen was enough to match with that of the devil.

"Maith orm olc, liuthad bàsaich làimh ri…éiginn domh bith-bhuan pràmh"

'Forgive me evil, so many die at my hand…I must eternally sleep' The half demon said in Gaelic as she placed a curse of eternal rest on herself, not death, but a state in which she was not to see or hear or feel the world around her. Voklasaw straightened her body out across the white ground below her and placed the pale set of her hands on her chest, her ocean blue eyes closed and then the last breath was taken from her.

The onyx colored rawhide amour with the blue and white sash in the middle suddenly turned grey which was soon fallowed by the changing of her skin and hair. As soon as she had completely turned grey the last part of the curse took place; there and then Averona Voklasaw Evenilunaw turned to stone in a field of red and white. Within minuets all was said and done and the soft snow covered the new graveyard along with the statue of the once great War Lord Voklasaw who now was placed in eternal sleep.

B.P.R.D, 2008

"That's it, he has gone too far" Manning yelled at the top of his lungs as he stormed down the hall of the bureau, a new glow of anger in his eyes for the one named Hellboy.

"Mr. Manning vhat is it now? Hellboy made a v'it of Trouble?" Kraus asked as he walked by the angry head of the bureau who was throwing a fit over something else that Hellboy had done again.

As the human and not so human walked down the hall as luck would have it the big and dumb red one that they all knew and dearly loved came by with a grin and a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello there Kraus, how's work been today?" Hellboy said and then turned his attention to what he had to call a boss "Oh, when did you get here Manning? I was just having a conversation with Kraus over here"

The almost bald man looked at Hellboy as if murder were in his thoughts, though it most likely was.

"Those are my cigars Hellboy"

"Oh yeah, well I ran out of 'em and since you said not to go up into broad daylight I simply took a few of yours for the time being, Cuban by the way, excellent taste there" Hellboy said in a rough voice, his grin wider than before.

Just as the director was about to explode with rage (which would have been all to Helboys delight) the pattering of two pairs of feet came down to the trio. Liz and Abe who had heard the commotion from the other side of the structure had come to meet with Kraus and Manning for a meeting they had been informed about, but it seemed as the big red monkey had missed out on the little piece of information.

"Already got yourself in a fight Red?" Liz asked giving him a soft smile as a greeting in which Hellboy gave one to her as well.

"Well you said there was another one joining today Mr. Manning" Asked Abe trying to get the directors mind off of the current subject of fighting with Hellboy over a cigar direct from Cuba.

"Oh yes" Manning managed to mumble while giving a quick glare to Hellboy who continued to smoke away happily the purest of Cigars that manning had "Well We are Having another join the Bureau"

"Another field agent? Who cares, we would meet them soon enough why did you have a meeting for just one pers-" Hellboy was cut off by Liz who nudged him a bit since she thought that manning was saying something different than Hellboy was imagining.

"No…this is not another field agent, they will be joining your team" Manning said gaining a bit of his composer back "Her name is Averona Voklasaw Evenilunaw or Eve for short; she specializes in controlling others with her soul and is incredibly strong"

"Oh please, she can't be that strong" Hellboy said looking at the document in Manning's hands.

"She is coming here today and the reason I brought you here Hellboy was to tell you to be nice to her" manning said with a look that seemed as if it could penetrate through walls.

"Now why would I be mean to a little lady like that" He said looking at the picture that came with the report, nothing looked wrong with her, hell, she even looked like she was in her early twenties but as he knew all to well a lot of things that looked alright could just turn out to be the most horrifying things on the face of the planet.

Manning looked down for a second and Kraus let out what sounded like a sigh. The ectoplasm turned to Hellboy and said:

"The girl is over Six thousand years old…She was originally from central Russia and was found in Stalingrad in 1942…by the Nazi party"

"What was that there Kraus?" Hellboy said as his eyes seemed to burn with some sort of fire that was bubbling. He had never liked those people to begin with but after what had happened to his father he wished they would burn in the deepest part of hell.

"She was found by the Nazi party and used in battles…you were saved from that Hellboy, v'hat girl was not as lucky. Eve was woken up from the sleep she had been in for almost four thousand years before and was forced to fight in world war two"

"Oh like hell I am working with one of them" Said the red giant as he walked out of the little group that was standing with a melancholy look on their faces, Kraus included that was if he had a face on whatever he exactly was now.

--

Hellboy was about to kill something when he heard about the new person joining them and he thought that manning was just trying to piss him off anyway that he could. 'A former Nazi? What the hell is wrong that guy…what kind of shit is he trying to pull on us' Hell boy said and closed his eyes for a second as he too the last puff of the cigar and placed it in one of the silver garbage's and stood where he was for a second trying to process all that he had been told when a voice from behind came from to his attention.

"Excuse me sir" said the voice of a young women who looked as if she had just come from collage. Hellboy gave her a look that would make most people back away instantly, but for some reason the blonde girl did not and continued on her question. "Do you know where the one named Manning is, I was supposed to meet him and some others about joining the Bureau"

Hellboy face had changed to a look between astonishment and anger, though no one could really tell what it was from the outside.

"You would not happen to be the one named Evenilunaw"

"Yes sir that is my name, Are you Hellboy?"


	2. The soul of a demon

Hellboy took one look at the short blonde haired girl and stood up, the girl stood her ground not moving an inch; he took out another Cuban cigar and lit it with a match puffing out some smoke from his red jaw shortly after. He raised his left arm up to the unsuspecting half demon and without a second thought on it punched her right in the stomach sending her flying through some of the bureaus walls.

When the smoke had cleared the red demon could see the inbreed rise up from the ground only to brush herself off and wipe away the fresh blood that was now dripping from her mouth. Hellboy gave a quick smile and said:

"Yeah, I am Hellboy…and next time you think about fighting for the Nazi's you might want to give them a no"

The bureau agents looked at the smashed walls and went to go file for a bit of destruction, though you could say it was normal around here. The figure that Hellboy had punched seemed to jerk a bit before a slumped back up, blood streaming freshly from her mouth and arm.

Eve cracked her neck and quickly asked the big red monkey in front of her:

"Excuse me sir…I know I fought for them back then but it's not what you think…and why did you slam me through three walls of bricks"

"Because, something about you is not right, I don't like Germans and I really am not in the mood to get to know another one, especially when you killed hundreds as a Nazi"

---

Meanwhile on the other side of the building the group was still standing talking about the new arrival, Manning sighed as he said:

"You know what I think it will all work out well, Hellboy hopefully won't cause anything to make Eve regret coming here"

There was a soft crash that was heard in the room next to the group, most of them shrugged it off as the usual but Abraham picked up on something else and quickly lifted his hand up into the air taking off his glove and moved it around in the air for a second as he said:

"Sir, Hellboys father was killed by one of what she was…and Eve is already here, you might want to move over a bit"

He said grabbing Manning by the shoulder and moving him to the right slightly as Hellboy came flying right behind him through the steel wall with a sudden crash fallowed by a low "ow" from the room he had landed in. Shortly after the red Monkey had crashed a small ghostly figure swept past the group that stood there starring in amazement at the figure that was taken out of the wall.

"So you can punch"

"HELLBOY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!"

"Oh, Nothi…"

Hellboy was saying as he was cut off in mid sentence as the white cloud that had passed by the group just moment before was seemingly absorbed by the one named Hellboy. He walked foreword his eyes full of rage but his mouth not moving. The blond haired girl came through the crushed walls and gave a quick smile to the group that was in front of her; she then marched in place making Hellboy move foreword to where she was.

"Mr. Manning is it…"

"Yes, and you are Eve"

"Correct sir"

Said Eve as she turned making the one next to her turn as well. Liz had gotten a bit ticked off by the sight of the red monkey being beat up and controlled by the newcomer who she was already starting to see as one of the bad guys and she snapped in someway to eve.

"You should let him go now"

"He is only going to send me flying again"

"Damn right you're flying"

The One named Eve absorbed some of the ectoplasm back in to her making sure not to let go of the left arm that had hit her earlier. She wanted to make sure the new suit she had gotten did not get any more rips in it for the day, this was her nice suit, much better from the usual pair of work jeans a t-shirt and her favorite black jacket, her wardrobe had changed since before the deep sleep where she was fashioned in the most lavish amour available, now she looked somewhat like a commoner, and that suit she had to buy with what little money she had, oh well.

"Now that we are all here there is some explaining to do"


	3. The poisoned thoughts

"Eve is here to help you on your new mission, it has to do with the Gaurdian to the right gate of hell, otherwise know as Bellona"

Manning said as he himself took out a cigar and started to puff away at it once it was lit. He gave a quick inhale and exhale before starting again on the subject at hand.

"We have reason to believe that some cultist in Russia are relieving her of her task, we need you to go over there and investigate, all the information you need is in the folders you have in your hands…I will send another one for you Hellboy"

At the moment Manning stopped moving his lips there was a silence in the room, the remaining ectoplasm that was left in Hellboys arm returned to its owner. Hellboy Quickly turned to the girl raising his left hand about to make his promise a reality, but he stopped. For there in front of him was the young inbreed staring out in front of her with a almost dead look in her bright blue eyes, when she finally seemed to come to she squinted seeing the left hand raised in front of her and waited for the impact.

Hellboy lowered his arm and gave a short sigh, rolling his eyes back he turned around and headed off to his room; this was going to bother him for awhile, that look she had given him, when he punched her through walls…she did not give him looks like that, something had bothered her that time though he did not know and did not want to ask as of now.

Manning headed off to, smoking with little puffs of smoke rising above him as he walked. Liz also left; she did not trust this girl and she did not like the fact that she had caused so much damage within mere seconds of meeting Hellboy. The only one left was Abe, who stared at the new arrival for a second, before taking off the glove that had been on his hand.

"You are a mind reader aren't you?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"I am over six thousand years old I think I should know a thing or to"

She said giving a soft laugh while Abe continued to study her; it was weird the way she looked from his perspective, she was there yet parts of her mind were not, or at least he could not see them. The parts that he could make or her memory were frightful and horrifying to say the least, most of them having blows to the head and bodies of the deceased lying all around, one was so shocking that Abe even took a few steps back away from her.

'Just what exactly is she, some kind of demon? No…something else'

He thought to himself as he looked at her one more time placing his glove back onto his hand.

"Not that pretty of a life now is it? Oh well, no reason on not making some good of it now right?"

"Who are you exactly…Out of all the creatures I know I can't pin point you to one race exactly…so what are you?"

"Oh this question again…well, I am a Mix somewhat of demons, humans, and some other fey"

"Your mother, I saw her, what was she? A human?"

"No...not exactly…She was something a bit worse…A Demon, My father was a human with some fey blood in him, elf I think; It was a long time ago though so I am not sure"

"Your mother was a demon? What type?"

Eve went blank for a moment as she did before, her blue eyes looking almost as if they were about to burst with tears, yet not a drop of saltwater showed. Abe took his glove off for a second and read her thoughts once more, It was completely blank and it was if there was a wall set up, blocking him from looking at that part of her mind.

"Sorry, about that, well she was a guardian type…"

"It is strange, not many of them come to the mortal realm…what was her name"

"I don't remember"

Abe could tell that she was lying; she clearly knew what her mothers name was but she was not telling him for some reason, but he was not intent on pestering her anymore about her past, She was clearly blocking of most of her mind to him though he did not know how she was doing this, most of the time he could read thoughts within moments, but she was different, she was a bit more sinister.

"Well now, I must get going, I better change out of this suit, not much used to me with holes in it now is it"

"Yes well good-bye then"

She said, her hand reaching out to shake his. Abe gave somewhat of a smile and shook her hand; they then parted ways and Abe went back to his tank, while Eve went to her knew room and started unpacking.

---

Meanwhile Hellboy was in his room, the cats meowing softly in the background; It had bothered him in how that good for nothing Nazi had looked at him. That one little look with the blood still streaming down her face, something inside him burned with anger at that moment and something else was screaming inside him not to punch her like he had promised.

"Damned little Nazi"

He said to himself as he picked up his weights and started to lift them up over and over again, thinking to himself. Thinking that Manning was an even bigger moron than before, hiring a Nazi to the bureau, even after his father had just been killed by one. No he would never forgive them for that, and he was not making that little one who worked here now an exception. No, she was no good at all, just some tool for some evil organization probably.

"Red? you in here?"

"Liz, That you?"

"Yeah red"

"What is it?"

The red monkey said putting down the weight which landed with a large "thunk" sound on the ground below him. His attention shifted to his Liz who looked somewhat worried about something; that or she was pissed off at him again, usually things would be torched by now if she was pissed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah babe, why are ya' asking though"

"Well you did just fly through some walls"

"Oh yeah"

He said giving a gruff laugh. That girl was strong, no doubt about that, but the way she healed up after getting hit by his left arm and just rising back up again like she had not even been hit surprised him…something about the way she healed was not right, it was within minuets that she was back on her feet, though the blood was still coming freshly from the wounds on her arm and mouth, both seemed to work perfectly fine though when she was talking to manning.

"Well I just wanted to make sure she did not poison you or something"

Both of them laughed, but just for the fun of it red fell onto the ground his eyes rolled back into his head.

"RED!!! RED!!!"

Liz said as she shook him almost violently; this resulted in Hellboy bursting out in laughter in which Liz began to burn where she had been holding him.

"God Damn it Red"

She said throwing a book at him as she walked out of the room, Hellboy still with a small sinker on his face.


	4. Little lamb of the snow

Eve sighed as she put her possessions away in her room; they were a mixture of clothes and some odd trinkets. One of her most prized possessions was her sword, two of them, both Elvin silver that was forged long ago; they were a gift from her father who had taken them off of a dead elf he had slain. Her mother had protested the weapon; she did not want her daughter to grow up to be some sort of rouge, but it was to late for that, Eve had already completed the job of war lord for a few thousand years.

Though among the trinkets that she had there was a picture from when she was in the war; the people in it had been her friends, they were not evil or corrupt like some of the others, no, they were just nice humans, but they all died…back when the war was still raging, but she was sure Manning knew all about that.

The blonde haired girl took the ragged suit off and put one of the other suits that she had owned back in the late fifties; it looked as if it belonged in the thirties but she did not care much; it was some of her nice clothing and she was comfortable in it. A gray working shirt with some pinstripe pants and a pinstripe vest. A light smile appeared on her face as she remembered the year after she had been awaken; it was a completely different earth; there were no more fey that were know to man and everything used "magic light" as she had once called it.

"I liked it better when I was a war lord though"

She said and laughed a bit to herself as she remembered the lavish life she had once lived, the adoring people she had once owned, the beautiful clothing she had once dressed in, and of course the wars in which she had devastated the humans. Eve had a strange life but at that point in time she could not be happier; it was only when he died that she started to loose it. "He" was the human who made life seem worth living, but on the day he died… it almost destroyed her, the death of someone you loved made you die on the inside; it was one of the most important lessons she ever learned about the humans. They could try and kill you and be stupid ingrates, or they could make time stop and make your very soul melt. Strange thing humans, they were a blessing and a curse.

---

Liz could not believe the stunt he just pulled on her, of all the stupid things he had done that was one of them. First of all she did not trust that "girl" if you could call her that, she looked more like an evil temptress to her. Her ice blue eyes and her beach blonde hair, the perfect look for an Aryan, manning must have lost it or something because he had stopped down to let a former Nazi join the Bureau.

She kept walking, blind by the thoughts that were swarming in her mind when she was abruptly pulled back into reality; a soft bump into the one named Nuala had saved her from a headache later today.

"Oh I am sorry" Liz said smacking herself in the head "I did not see you there"

"Do not worry about it, I now you were thinking about someone"

"Yeah…how the hand anyway? You cut it up pretty badly when you stopped your brother"

"It is fine, but who are you thinking about? I know it has something to do with a demon of blonde"

Liz turned read a bit; she forgot that others could read her mind, not to mention what she had thought about the newcomer. The fact that she had pictured her as some demon was not that great, but Liz did not know what else to call her, no one really knew except for the one named Eve.

"I don't think she is a demon, but something about that newcomer; it isn't that I don't trust her"

"But you don't!"

"…alright then, I don't trust her, I don't even know where she came from before she became a Nazi"

"What was her name?"

"Averona Voklasaw Evenilunaw, or something like that"

The elf princess looked at Liz as if she was kidding for a second, Averona…no that could not be, people had said that she had died over four thousand years ago, not to mention that the Averona that had just joined had slain hundreds of thousands of both fey and mortal alike. That inbreed was incredibly dangerous, but what was she doing here, and why wasn't anyone dead yet? From what the elf princess had heard of the half demon used to destroy everything wherever she walked; that girl was not supposed to be alive, but why was she?

"Sorry, I don't know about her, she might have been some Fey but that is all I know" Nuala said, lying out here teeth. The Pale elf was sure that she could here her brother laughing from down below at the little comment that she had just made, that soft and sinister laugh that he always had.

"Alright, were you going to see Abe?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way"

"Well say hi to him for me and tell him to find something on that Girl"


End file.
